


Action, Cut, Reset.

by Danji_bang, Let_Moca_Top_Ran



Series: Love is Messy [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: "I WANT HER IN A DRESS", Angst, BTW, But she'll be fine right?, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kaoru is crossdressing most of the time, Loneliness, Nevermind she's depressed too, Right?, angery Chi-chan noises, i mean theres Chisato?, sad lesbain hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danji_bang/pseuds/Danji_bang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_Moca_Top_Ran/pseuds/Let_Moca_Top_Ran
Summary: Kaoru's ego was strong, tough, nearly unbreakable.But so was Chisato's, Chisato hoped never to go against Kaoru, especially not in this manner.But when people change, it's either the environment or the people around her.Chisato really wishes it's the first.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Series: Love is Messy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640206
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1: Exposition & The Exciting Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato wants to take a break, her 20 hour shifts her killing her, plus her dumbass of a girl-, I mean boyfriend was not helping...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can tell, Kao-chan is now Kaoru...kun?
> 
> This took way too long for me to complete but it's my fault, fine it kinda is, but draft reading got delayed so... I'm sorry, pls no hate, i know there's more people looking around to read since Covid-19 is a hell on earth but yeah, here's chapter 1.

"Kaoru-kun.." Chisato whispers to the purple haired boy next to her, their hand held on to each other, with gentleness.

Rare for the infamous Shirasagi Chisato, who was well known to not give a shit for one's feelings.

"Yes, my love?" Kaoru grins in response, showing of her flashy smile, a toothy white grin staring back into Chisato.

"What do you think about that dress over there?" Chisato points, her finger waggling towards a certain yellow dress up front for display.

The purple haired girl merely shrugs. "If it's on you my love," Kaoru's hands curled around Chisato's waist, "I think you'll look splendid."

Chisato sighs as she pries Kaoru's hand off waist, "I was talking about _you_ in the damn dress, not me."

Kaoru gulps nervously, something Chisato enjoys dear, "W-Well..." 

Chisato let's out a kind giggle, one that she was used to letting out, one that barely reveals her candor.

"Anyway," Chisato stands back up, causing the male to hastily get onto his feet. "I think we should go soon, or else we'll be late for the next shoot."

Chisato twirls around, letting some of her girly flair go, her hair blown into the gale.

"Right, Kao-kun?" Chisato's eyes glow lilac, her smile shinning bright, the backdrop of wanderlust pink flowers sailing through the air.

Her smile could bring joy to thousands of people worldwide, and she did, especially Kaoru.

Of course, Kaoru did what most manga princes do, let their nose bleed.

Getting pulled along to their jobs is something Kaoru probably doesn't mind the most.

It was changing out to his 'regular' form. 

The duo waltzed out of the mall, stepping into Chisato's car, "Get in the back." 

Chisato barked at the other girl, who was hurriedly climbed into the back. 

Kaoru just grins as she takes of her suit and pants, earning curious glances from the driver up front.

Quickly slipping on a soft white-purple blouse, Kaoru unties her hair and lets it hang low, a soft, enervated smile hanging on her lips.

"Quite the change of face, Shirasagi-san," The other girl shrugs, her hands laid neatly on her thighs, "You really play this role perfectly."

"Shut it, Kaoru." Chisato snaps at the girl, she didn't want to do this very often but it was the only way Chisato kept Kaoru's antics under control.

"Yes, yes." Kaoru signs, her voice grown lower by the second. "Sorry...." But by then, Kaoru's voice no more than a whisper.

The rest of the car ride went relatively quiet, Chisato was stubborn on turning on the radio, leaving the duo, surrounded in draining silence.

"Shirasagi-san?" Kaoru speaks up rather airily, "Do you think everything will be fine?"

"For what Kaoru?" Chisato brazenly waves her off, "The script openly states that there will be a honeymoon scene."

"There is?" Kaoru shrugs, "How fle- wonderful....I didn't bother to read the scrip, I rather it be more.... enticing."

Chisato shakes her head, "How do you find humor is such trivial things?"

"Heh, I believe Kokoro got me into this..." Kaoru lets her hair fly, "What a wonderful memories it was..." 

Chisato nods her head knowingly, Kaoru's old band really brought out, what some people thought otherwise, the best of her.

Chisato's sudden flash to Kaoru's old friends brings her back to the present, she remembers talking with Hina the other day.

"Fuck, should have told Hina about this." Chisato chided herself, she foresaw this long ago!

Chisato peers into her rear mirror, a ever so casual Kaoru sitting at the back with her legs across, idle, tapping her phone screen.

Chisato pulls into the parking lot, locating the one with 'Shirasagi' written dead center of it. 

Stepping out, Chisato pulls out the scrip she has kept in her back pocket. 

Not turning back to face the purple haired girl, it was obvious she had already stepped of the car, the creaking of the Maserati echoing behind her.

But that was the last of Kaoru she'll ever hear, at least until Mr Director calls for 'action'.

Chisato, strides to her room, whatever pathetic resources they gave her make-up artist was pitiful and shameful.

How can you call yourself part of a professional team? 

Chisato peers into her armory, dozens of masks lying around, one that evokes sadness, one that screams fear and another that reaches out for help.

Looking around the hallow walls, littered with dozens of hallow shells and visors.

A prudent owner, a set of intricate masks and a intricate group of visitors. 

Tapping on the one labeled as 'Hatred', Chisato takes quite the breath and slips on the ever so weightless mask.

And out she went, nothing has changed, nothing about _her_ has changed.

The same long golden bangs swayed by her side, the same light blush apparent on her cheeks and of course, her ever so hardened purple eyes, as steely as ever.

She felt rooted yet unbalanced, in a dream yet solidified. 

But nothing has actually changed, except for the mask she already wore.

Walking out, strutting with a pounce in her step, she felt her character's feelings and thoughts run through her veins, her head and her heart.

She was ready, as much as always.

* * *

> _Her eyes flared, crimson flames replaced her once violet eyes, the storm outside rages on, but does little to extinguish the blaze in her heart._
> 
> _She's done it again, Chisato's brain goes numb with primal rage, she cannot believe it, not again, the pain that runs through her veins another sign to unleash hell upon whoever foolish enough to disturb her._
> 
> _She feels her eyes hollow out, the flame that baths her irises, slowly turning into a cold touch of flagitious scripting, her mind playing out all possibly moves._
> 
> _She will not back down, not now, not ever._
> 
> _Chisato knows what to do, and delicately how to do it._
> 
> _She **will** , break her spirit, crush it mercilessly, shatter it to nothingness._
> 
> _Chisato's scheme was almost complete, her mind turned faster, letting the Daemon she kept in her soul out, the agony of being left out, the fear of being forgotten, her paroxysm of mard burnt through her skin, imprinted clearly over her face._
> 
> _But there's always a catch, a hole in her facade, the puncture in her armor, a waterfall that dozed off her conflagration._
> 
> _And she knows it, Chisato knows no one but herself best, everyone else was merely a stepping stone, no one actually meant much to her, until...._
> 
> _But she enjoys letting bygones be bygones, she doesn't live in the past, she seen enough movies and TV shows to know that will bring nothing but throw you into a frenzy._
> 
> _So, she looks forwards, it doesn't matter if she has hindsight, it doesn't matter if she could make the smallest change in the script to prevent her own demise._
> 
> _Because_ _, she can't, Chisato knows this._

> _But what can she do?_

> _When it was all **fated**? _

> _When it was all **destined**?_

> _What can she do?_

> _When she was ordained to be kept in this cell._

> _When she had no one to turn to, when stuck._

> _Was anyone was ever there?_

> _Chisato doubts if anyone even cared._

> _So, she lets her heavy heart set, the flood that took her wild, the pain that shot her through her skull._

> _Her face palmed in agony, her anger burnt out, her morose taking over, leaving nothing but Ennui._

> _Despite that, the determination of 'do or die' continued to burn, if no one misses her, she will **make** them miss her, and she doesn't give two damns if she dies. _

> As, Chisato waited for Mr Director to call it a wrap.

* * *

Chisato takes another breath, her mask was off, but she knows it will return soon, it was not the last time she'll ever play that character. 

As, of course, her job was not over, not by a long shot, dawn breaks into the sky as the sun set nadir the mountains, it's golden rays of light cutting into the darkening Stygian sky, like a hot knife through cheese.

The soft purr of her car covers most of the ride back to Tokyo, they didn't go far that's for sure, but they still went some where.

Mr Director willingly allowed them to use the roof of Kaoru's apartment and she was not going to simply throw the opportunity away to be one step nearer to a 'home base' even if it's not hers.

But of course, it comes at a price, poor Kaoru's house will be blocked out just for the drama and Kaoru is forced to find another place to stay.

Regrettably, she forgot about that tiny detail, and when Kaoru came up asking her whether she could stay over temporary with facts.

Chisato couldn't simply reject her outright, it was also quite often when she would crash at Kaoru's house.

But Chisato simply had better things to do then entertain Kaoru.

Her golden bass laid untouched in the corner of her house, however large that resembles her old house, before....

Well, their parents died, but Chisato could care less, her parents has always told her to move forward, so she will.

Tossing the music sheet aside, Chisato picks up her instrument, and starts off the intro to their cover for Secret base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~, Aya really went all out with this choice of songs.

Her fingers pick off each of the heavy nickel strings, her finger barely feeling the friction, she had to be ready, it would be terribly embarrassing to fail a 10 second bass solo.

Her head set plugged into her mixer system, she remembers the day when Maya and Eve came up to the whole Pasupare and gave them each a personally mixer system, could Chisato ever spend that amount of effort on her friends?

Many sources disagree and Chisato was afraid to agree with it.

Chisato's bass rang throughout the house, whether it woke Kaoru, she wouldn't even give a da-, she can't say that, that would be mean.

Chisato tries her best to lower the volume while not missing a note, and multi-tasking was something she worked on for hours.

"Still practicing after so late? Shirasagi-san?" Kaoru's soft voice floats into her headphones, letting out a forced sigh.

Kaoru's sudden appearance re-enforces her will to stop the same girl from ticking her off, 

"What about it Kaoru?" Chisato spares no eye to the other girl, who was still dressed in a plain suit, Chisato swears that was Kaoru's regular sleepwear.

"Oh nothing about it, i find it rather.." Kaoru pauses her head high in thought. "Unusual shall i say?" 

"How so? Care to explain?" Chisato huffs despite her busy night life schedule, she think that giving Kaoru the reward of conversation once in a while was a healthy practice for her.

Kaoru shrugs in sheer ignorance, "I merely call it unusual, but you may call it a norm, it depends on each individual i suppose." 

Chisato nearly hit Kaoru, "That doesn't explain anything at all.." she thought, her rage under control.

Kaoru attempts to wave Chisato off, but stops short of her movement, before muttering a goodbye and leaving the room.

Chisato's weary eye flickers ever so slightly towards the fleeing figure, her facade finally breaking ever so slightly, before hardening right back up. 

Maybe Aya was right, she was growing soft...

Chisato sighs, she had a long night ahead of her, practice til 3 am, sleep till 9 am, and prepare for a meeting at 11, then ask Hina for advice again after the photo shoot at 2.

The life of a Shirasagi.

Chisato's face grows ever slack, drooping onto her carbon-fiber desk, her head laying tiredly on her arms.

Maybe, just this once..

Her heart fluttering at the thought of Kaoru, the softness returning to ease the creases of Chisato's face, a ever so small smile.

"Goodnight, Kao-chan....."

* * *

Chisato groggily got up, her back ached, her neck was strained and damn was her arms numb.

That was what she get for sleeping on herself.

Chisato's beady eyes were invaded by her hands, rubbing them aggressively.

A fast check on her phone indicated the time of 7 am, 2 whole hours earlier than needed.

A quick waft of whatever fried eggs or food items in the kitchen motivated the ever so sleep-deprived Chisato.

She didn't bother change, it was _her_ house after all.

Taking steps bigger than needed to head to the kitchen, "If Kaoru sets the kitchen on fire, I'll be so- AH!" 

Chisato sprints ahead to find herself tripping over her own legs, stumbling towards the flight of stairs and a confused Kaoru.

"Ah, Shirasagi-san. How nice for you to join me." Kaoru grins at the blonde. "I wanted to go up to wake you up, but you came flying towards me instead!"

"Quite literally, Kaoru." Chisato huffs, cleaning herself off, "Anyway, i'm famished, it would be a huge hassle if you burnt my house down."

"No such thing, Shirasagi," Kaoru nods, "Nothing malicious of sorts."

Chisato pats Kaoru's head, she misses Leon so much. 

Chisato removes her hand, placing it on Kaoru's vest, shoving the girl softly, "Now, what did you make?"

Quite the spread was placed in front of Chisato, Kaoru really outdone herself this time.

"Quite the surprise isn't it?" Kaoru smirks, "I prepared the ingredients last night."

"A surprise indeed, but a welcome one." Pride filling Chisato's voice ever so slightly, "That might explain the racket i heard last night."

"Yes, yes, I apologize but come, feast before your eyes!" Kaoru opens her arms, beckoning Chisato to join her.

Chisato lets out a sigh, "Do I have a choice?" 

"Afraid not! I spent hours of preparation and work on this, you wouldn't toss my effort down the drain just like that, Shirasagi-san!" Kaoru exclaims, her hands waving wildly in the air.

Chisato places her hand on her cheek, pretending to think, "Alright, it would a dishonor to my name to reject such a gift." 

Chisato strolls right pass Kaoru, "Plus, you did catch me, so i suppose this wouldn't be such a bad way of repayment." 

Kaoru grins and hurriedly catches up with Chisato, gingerly placing a plate and a pair of chopsticks, well-polished to each tip, at both ends of the table.

"Outrageously long is this table don't you think Shirasagi-san? Ever pondered to change it out?" Kaoru flashes a smile, gesturing to Chisato the clear glass table.

"Not really, Kaoru, a can't just throw something like that out of the window." Chisato returns the smile, picking up the glasses, filling them to the rim with lemon water, "Actually, didn't _you_ give me this table?"

Kaoru chuckles heartedly, "I gave you a lot of things, but I am certain I didn't give you this." 

Chisato nods, "It's been a long night, I'll consider the change."

Kaoru's cooking skills has improved drastically since the disbandment of the sanbaka, who knew the trio actually had potential in them?

Kokoro, who is currently also in university, ended up taking a part time job, at her father's company of nothing lower of a CEO.

Hagumi, managed to get into the distinguished University of Tokyo along with Kokoro, Maya and Eve, was also quite the star in her school's softball team. 

Kaoru literally stole the show after a uncalled for duo performance with Chisato to get them to the Tokyo University of the Arts where they left early due to scouting.

Thinking back causes Chisato to groan in annoyance, maybe she should have rejected the offer. 

Life back then in school was way more peaceful, better than this...

"Still reminiscing about the good o'l days?" Kaoru smirks, she knows all about their university years.

Kaoru always getting drunk and Chisato always busting her out of getting drunk my tossing her into the nearest pool and beating the shit out of everyone in a 2 mile radius.

"Yeah, you still have the guts to call me, almost killing 3 grown men, _good_." Chisato glares at Kaoru.

"I bet you looked fabulous doing it," Kaoru winks.

"Yeah, extra fabulous when I beat your ass afterwards." Chisato growls.

Kaoru winces, a quick glance towards the clock Kaoru grins lightly.

"Not to disrupt you of your volatile tendencies, but aren't you slightly late?" Kaoru points towards the clock.

Chisato quints at the girl, eyes glaring daggers.

"You live....." Chisato mummers, "For _now_." 

* * *

Chisato was on time, luckily, the other girl were also barely on time as well, Chisato scans the room for a certain glasses-wearing girl.

A brown bob of hair confirmed her target and direction.

"Maya-chan, Eve-chan." Chisato smiles at the two girl who were feverishly talking about the manga they were reading.

"May i borrow your lovely wife for a while?" Chisato teases the ivory blonde who took it as seriously as their manager, who was Chiyu. 

Which scared Chisato to a certain extant but she had questions when Eve responded, "Of course you may, Chisato-san." Eve nodded solemnly, "I believe my wife will be extremely useful for your expeditions." 

"Eve-san!" Maya blushes furiously, "W-w-w-we are?" Maya calls to a furthering figure of a white haired girl who only waved in return.

"We are _what?"_ Chisato snaps, "I need your help Maya-san, it's about Kaoru.." 

Maya gulps, "Alright, but since when were me and Eve married?" 

"That's for literally everyone else to know and for you to find out." Chisato winks, earning more groans from the brown haired girl.

"What is it about Kaoru-senpai again?" Maya blankly looks at Chisato, her face clearly printed with the lack of sleep.

"It's not really about what Kaoru did wrong, but more of what what did i do wrong.." Chisato pesters, "Maybe it's me...."

"I don't think so Chisato-chan..." Maya mutters "Kaoru thinks the same actually."

Chisato wasn't that ready for that response.

"How did you not know?" Maya tilts her head, "Aren't you two living together? You must have noticed it."

Chisato did, in fact, she noticed a long time ago, she noticed the moment they started moving into the same place.

It didn't matter whether it was Chisato's or Kaoru's, she would always act different around Chisato.

And that, really pisses her off, Chisato bites her lip, grits her teeth.

Nothing is going to come out good for her or her dental.

Chisato nods, "Thank you Maya-chan." Professionalism oozing out, leaving no space for counter-argument.

It was a talent.

Chisato hurriedly leaves for the dressing room, leaving a confused and dazed Yamato behind in her dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put the description of classroom of the elite up there in the beginning notes but, it made very little sense, BUT I"LL BE BACK NEXT TIME.  
> in chapter 2, pls support me..  
> >.<, Pls ty, dont hate me.  
> Tytytyttttytytytytyytytytyty.


	2. Chapter 2: Rising Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, in case you can't tell, ThEy hElLA GaE.  
> WhOOPSs, I SpoLiT iT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-read the first chapter this this chapter and i honestly found myself writing this in a very hakanai way, like i just threw everything i could think off in it, i don't want to restart so image this as one of those Author King books, there's some plot but it's actually about the characters, got it? thanks, damn i suck.
> 
> Another thing i noticed is that i put it in Chisato's pov most of the time, and her mood changes hella fast. (obviously not hinting to my tags)
> 
> Oh right, one more thing, if you dont understand my reference to Chiasto's 'armory', I'll leave the hidden meaning at the end of this chapter's notes, so if you understand or want to understand it yourself, dont look.  
> you have been warned.

Chisato wanted to have a nice long coffee break with Hina, talking about life, cheesy ass love and everything under the sun.

What Chisato _didn't_ want was to have a nice long coffee break with _everyone_ talking about life, cheesy ass love and everything under the sun.

Hina sticks out her tongue, her face was red, not necessarily with embarrassment or fear. 

But with sheer hope of not incurring Chisato's wraith, sadly, it worked.

Hina giggles, "Sorry about this Chisato-chan, I couldn't just leave Aya-chan behind, then Aya-chan could bare to leave Maya behind, who could leav-"

"Okay, okay i get it Hina-chan, but i think having everyone is better." Chisato raises her hands, addressing the other 4 girls at once.

It was rare for the whole Pasupare to be out together, and Chisato thought it might be good for them to have some time off together, as a band.

Chisato also deemed most of them as relatively honorable people, people she think she can share her thoughts with, but everyone knows you can only do that when someone respected is facilitating or when it's a one-on-one.

And Chisato is about to find out how respected she actually is.

"We all should do this together since I'm sure everyone has something of each other's minds, so might as well clear this up while we still can ya?" Aya steps up to speak, cutting short of Chisato's chance to find out how respected she is.

"But it's fine," Chisato tells herself, "Aya seems more confident and it reliefs my pressure to speak up."

As long as the conversation doesn't drift off topic.....

What was Chisato saying? Of course the topic will change, Hina and Eve changes topics faster than they can eat fries.

"On that note." Chisato cuts in after Aya, "Can we keep this conversation productive? I don't want this time to go down the drain."

The remaining members nod solemnly, rare for the hyper Hina Hikawa. 

Aya starts off, "Alright, I'm sure we all have the questions." Aya smiles at Chisato, who nods in agreement, this really had been lingering in her mind for the past 3 hours.

Never found an answer nor a solution, "Maya-chan?" Aya continues, "When's the marriage ceremony? Why haven't you invited us?" 

The vocalist said in such a sad tone of voice, a voice oozing with friendly betrayal, and Aya isn't one who can act, so Chisato inferred that she really took this seriously.

Maya's voice got caught up in her throat, she barely was able to say anything at all, her voice cracked every 2 syllables, earning giggles from Hina,.

Chisato smiles, maybe she should join in as well.

"Oh, no worries Maya-chan~" Chisato smirks at the confused girl, her pupils dilating violently, "I'll tell them for you, since you did tell me to break it down slowly."

Chisato turns to Aya and pats the crying girl on the back, "It's alright Aya, they just wanted to kept it a secret until they were ready, they wasn't planning to not tell you."

Aya sniffs, "R-really?" 

"Of course, the marriage is next week Sunday alright? Remember the date." Chisato winks at Maya, whose face turned redder and more crimson with each passing second.

Aya feverishly pulls out her phone and began typing notes aggressively. "I-I'm really happy for you Maya-chan, you finally plucked up the courage!" Aya cry/laughs. 

Chisato looks at the white haired Eve, whose mouth was equally open, then Eve broke up laughing.

"Maya!" Eve shouted, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have prepared the dress a long time ago! Gods, now i have to ask Chisato for help."

Eve hugs Maya, whose mouth was still agape and brain not working. 

"You don't have to be so private about this you know~" Eve continues her assault, digging her head into Maya's nape, "I love you too alright~" 

Chisato couldn't help but smile, she might have gotten herself and Maya into one hell of an idea, but she's confident she can break through. 

Little did Chisato know, their 'productive say ended up with them walking around the mall.

But maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"So you ended up getting Maya and Eve to marry each other when Maya was obviously not ready?" Kaoru asks Chisato.

Chisato nods, in feign. "Around there i suppose, Kaoru-kun would you like to have something to eat?" 

Chisato was quite tired on repeating the story to Kaoru over and over again, but Kaoru, who is still regarded as Maya's senpai, was incessant on knowing what happened to her. 

"I would love to chat over a nice meal." Kaoru smiles, "Come, my treat." 

Chisato smiles and takes his hand, gently allowing herself to be dragged away, "What's on your mind Kaoru-kun?" Chisato pokes Kaoru, her eyes glistering with humor.

"You want some takoyaki?" Kaoru offers, strolling down the lane of street vendors, a tiny paper bag hung by his side. With a small slip of paper filling it's contents, a gift of sorts.

Chisato smiles, _it was nice of Kaoru to buy this for Maya._

Chisato couldn't help but hold onto Kaoru even tighter, she deserved it for stealing the receipt out of her hands. 

_I'll get this for Maya, you and the other girl get the grown for Eve, how about that?_

Chisato eyes the purple haired boy, her iris glistering in slight adoration.

The duo finds a place to sit, after hours of walking can really hurt one's leg strength.

"Aii~" Kaoru groans, his legs out-stretched and slightly shaking.

"Does it hurt that much, Kaoru-kun?" Chisato eyes Kaoru's calf nervously, "Wouldn't be a hassle to walk like that?"

"Ah, it'll be fine, Shirasagi-san." Kaoru shrugs it off, "I'm sure your legs hut equal as much so I'm in no position to complain."

"Well then, I thank you for the meal." Chisato reaches into Kaoru's bag, pulling out the boxed snack. 

Kaoru merely giggles, "You should eat more carefully, you are in public." 

Chisato punches Kaoru's chest, "Asshole." 

She should really do this more.

* * *

Out of everything she _could_ feel, she really hated the fact that her hips were one of them, and out of everything she _couldn't_ feel, she really hated that her legs were one of them.

Chisato found herself lying face first on a pillow, generously showing off Kaoru's face, ew, while the rest of her body was stuck in some kind of weird rumba dance arrangement only Aya could think off.

Her legs were crossed over each other, her arms were stuck underneath the pillow folded across one too many times, and her head, on the dishonor, was once again face first onto Kaoru's slightly flat pillowed-cased chest.

Chisato couldn't decide whether it was a good or bad thing.

Chisato decided to go with bad, another mask slipped into her fingers, gingerly labeled with the word 'rage'.

"Kaoru!"Chisato hollered, waking likely everyone in their neighborhood. "Get me the fuck up now!"

A purple haired girl stumbles down the stairs in a hastily worn in a dress. "Yes, my love?"

Chisato wanted to shout she wanted to holler at Kaoru for being such a terrible friend but she just couldn't find her words, "Why are you wearing that?" 

"Well." Kaoru chuckles nervously. "I was in a rush from your call to duty, I tossed on the first thing i grabbed."

Chisato's eyes were, begrudgingly, pleased by the sight of a certain yellow blouse that they may or may not have seen in the mall the other day.

Kaoru's messy pony-tailed hair was hastily made with a black band to it's name, her hands busily fidgeted on the dress, tugging its sides. 

"On the bright side, don't we match now?" Kaoru grins at Chisato taking another look at the dress. "I mean, don't you own a similar dress too?"

Chisato gulps, she bought the dress in hopes of Kaoru _not_ noticing the similarities.

"Well, i suppose so.." Chisato looks at everywhere but Kaoru's face. 

_She looked better in that when we were young..._

Chisato mumbles, "Just get me up." A raised eyebrow from Kaoru only earns another sigh.

 _"Please_ , get me up _Kaoru_." Chisato enunciates the sentence, her anger fueling. 

"Alright, dear," Kaoru pulls Chisato upwards, ready to catch her, "Easy does it."

"What happened last night Kaoru?" Chisato eyes Kaoru carefully. "I felt like a part of my memory was wiped out."

"Well, i just remember that you told me your were tired and told me to drive." Kaoru mumbles, "But i assure you nothing out of the ordinary happened!"

Chisato nods, "Fair enough, we have a shoot today don't we? I certain our manager would not be happy if we are late."

Kaoru sighs, "I forgot yesterday was our _only_ holiday for the rest of the week...." 

Chisato merely shrugs, "Come on Kaoru lets get ready, we don't have all day." 

Kaoru's face, masked with visible annoyance, merely nodded, "OF course, but I believe the script calls for e to wear a dress?

Chisato grimaced, "I thought you never read the script?" 

Kaoru smirks, "Only periodically, my genius comes in glimpses." 

A wink followed by Chisato's disgusted revolt. 

"Sure, genius." Chisato rolls her eyes, "Come on stop wasting time."

* * *

Kaoru was left for her make up session once again, leaving a certain blonde haired girl alone.

Chisato's face was gently smeared with a touch of blush and a stroke of eyeliner. 

Her stylist, by the wonderful Korean name Uh Ha'un, was nothing less of a veteran working for Shirasagi Chisato. 

She knows Chisato fairly well, but would rather keep her mouth shut, but the young make-up artist's thirst for knowledge is rather unquenchable.

Her birthday request was nothing more than a simple light novel, Not in the Stars by Pauline Loh.

"It's a book I read when i was young, Shirasagi-san, it was published in Singapore where i once stayed." 

Chisato simply fulfilled her request, even personally searching out the author for a signature. 

Chisato has seen many happy faces, but Ha'un's will always be somewhere special.

Chisato's once again peers down the peerless hallway. 

The empty 4 walls surrounded her like an ever eclipsing void, her shadows melting into the dark alley way.

Chisato continues to stroll, her life flying past her every wasting second, she _can't_ find it? 

The one required mask she was looking for, not even a single glance of it around. 

She could feel her face cramping up, annoyance pumping through her veins.

She doesn't give a second thought to Ha'un, she knows where her loyalties and thoughts lie.

If anything, this cycle of facial expression would be normal.

Chisato's ever translucent method of acting and getting into character, her ways have been appalled by many but other seem to find it rather interesting and effective.

Chisato couldn't bother about neither, to her, the only important thing is that it works.

Chisato knows herself pretty well, she knows enough that she tends to go quiet and looks rather terrifying and pale, like a dead body, so Chisato would like to get into character as quickly as possible to prevent scaring away staff.

"Ah, Chisato-san." A certain voice rang into her ear, familiar and heart-warming, the only person Chisato would stop her ritual to talk too.

"Kanon..." Chisato smiles at her friend, a slight wave of her hand a gesture to Ha'un, a polite bow and Kanon was left alone with Chisato. "How nice to see you again." 

"Same here Chisato-san." Kanon grins at the blonde, "You looked really troubled getting into character just now." 

"Well, I told you about my so-called 'tactic' to get into character right?" Chisato mumbles to Kanon.

"You mean the, quote; _cult-like library_ theory?" Kanon smiles at Chisato, a subtle amount of teasing apparent in her voice.

"Yes, the _cult-like library_ theory, what other theorems have i put forth?" Chisato plays along before going back to point. "Anyway, a certain emotion is missing."

Kanon was not the type to laugh at one's woes, and she stayed true to that. "That's not good, reading your script...I believe it's blackhearted?" 

Chisato nods, her mind a complete blank, the first ever role she earn had her be one of the most evil characters she ever seen or played. 

Thus, her first ever mask was created, _blackheartedness_ , she always thought of she would live life as a character, it would be her.

But there was no way one can live of a fictional character right?

But Chisato always found it quite possible, her first ever act left quite the impression on Chisato.

At least according to the news, her personality was built around that character, cold, unyielding and everything that was unneeded in a child. 

Chisato was an easy-to-hate person with an easy-to-hate personality and it's foundation was built with an easy-to-hate character as it's base. 

"Anyway, Kanon," Chisato veers at her friend, "Shouldn't you be at the zoo working?"

Kanon grins at her, "I own an aquarium not a zoo," A wink came from the cerulean-haired girl, "Kokoro-chan always goes overboard with the sponsorship." 

Chisato sighs contentedly, it was amazing yet saddening, don't get Chisato wrong.

She was content with Kanon's growth to someone more outgoing and happier, but she couldn't help but feel left out.

Everyone she knew, whether it was Hina who helped her out with advice from her sister, or was it the pink-haired bassist, Himari who often asked her out for tea and chat.

They all changed somehow someway, she remembers talking to Tae while in school, the blurred-out guitarist was secretly hiding talents that many don't know.

And Chisato was a few to saw what Tae herself would call her 'literal side', where Tae started quoting Orwell and Hemingway that would make Shakespeare proud.

Chisato saw the growth of the once labelled 'hopeless' development of Kitazawa Hagumi, who earned quite the record breaking 61 mph pitch velocity and a 43% stealing rate on bases.

She also attended to the growth of her own band mate, everyone's favorite idol, Aya Maruyama, who manged to stop crying over every small thing, it might not seem much to many, but Chisato couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

Chisato still felt like she was the only one living in the past, she could barely connect with others. 

At least that was how she felt, she wasn't really the type to confirm hate about herself.

Chisato grins at Kanon, "I wish _I_ had sponsors..."

Kanon lets out a girly giggle, "You doing fine anyway, Chisato -chan, I believe in you!" 

A small salute to Chisato and Chisato finds herself alone once again.

* * *

> _Aw fuck, that was trash._
> 
> _I **shouldn't** have done that, that sneer was too much wasn't it?_
> 
> _Chisato feels herself sweating, her throat was parched, her lungs and heart was screaming retreat and surrender._
> 
> _But she couldn't not when the scene was wrapping up, her lungs blazed in agony, she shouldn't have done that._
> 
> _She could feel the roar of regret sear into her throat, she should have said that._
> 
> _Chisato sighs internally, but there's nothing she can do now._
> 
> _Chisato narrows her eyes targeting on the girl in front of Chisato, trying to challenge the woman in front of her, but her heart wasn't in it, and she was sure the girl in front knew as much._
> 
> _All she could do was wait, wait til Mr Director calls it scene_

* * *

Chisato found herself once again alone in her dressing room, that fucking dress she wore, did nothing but stick to her skin.

Chisato probably should drop the contract the moment she had the chance, but soon her thoughts got to the better of her.

 _Maybe i should give it another chance?_ Was what she told herself. 

_Maybe it would be a good experience?_ Was what she said in her sleep.

Chisato stood up to grab another drink, the 4 walls providing ever so little assurance to her.

Chisato had quite the nasty habit, she would never let anyone into her rooms, no matter if it was her changing room or is at a rent-out villa. 

She saw it as a matter of 'self isolation' or a way of 'personalising' her privacy, but what is it really? 

Chisato was afraid to answer, she knows the answer but is she strong enough to say it?

Was she afraid of the backlash? Was it the demand? Was she too scared because she doesn't what to admit her faults?

The more these thoughts rampaged through her mind the more she finds herself agreeing with her demons.

She doesn't know what's going on.

She doesn't want to know what's going on.

She wants to solve these problems.

But...but.... She... 

Doesn't.

Chisato head was in no more than town after a hurricane. All in shambles, all in hell.

She wanted to solve these problems, but she finds herself running away, pushing aside people who wants to help.

What's wrong? Where did she fuck up? What's stopping her? 

Chisato is once again afraid. Not to answer, not to solve but of herself. There's something wrong and she knows it and it might just be.

Herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty obvious that Chisato here to a certain extent is suffering from mood swings and slight dissociative Identity Disorder or DID, and can switch extremely fast randomly. 
> 
> The idea of the armoury is just a imaginary place where Chisato 'gets into character' by literally trying to be the certain character, portraying the character as herself and using that as it's base.
> 
> There are definitely people who use this method in their theatrics and I'm not saying it's a wrong method, just not right for Chisato.


	3. Chapter 3: Climax & The Tragic Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato wants to talk, and when your rich girlfriend what's to talk your fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. my PC is broken. Yay the best time to break your main source of entertainment than during a global crisis! So writing is gonna be delayed till it's fixed but I will still be writing using phone even though it's gonna kill me.... But.... Who cares. Here's chapter 3.  
> Right I fucked around and moved the smut to this chapter. So yeah, if you don't like it just skip, it doesn't affect the story much.

Who knew Hina and Aya would take a nice long stroll at this time? 

Chisato wasn't the type to share her private life, bur she made it clear to her band mates that she and Kaoru were sharing a home temporarily. 

But she didn't prepare, nor think, of preparing a lie to hide her new relationship with Kaoru- _kun_.

"Chisato-chan?" A pink haired girl's call rang across the tiny cafe, catching the entire interior's attention, which isn't much to be purely honest. "Who's that?" 

Aya's finger was jabbed towards Kaoru, her head spinning like the balls in a pachinko machine. Her hands naturally moving towards Hina's, a small tug on the teal-haired girl's sleeve and the duo walked right in. 

Chisato let's go of Kaoru's hand, a smile plastered over her face, hoping the two didn't notice their fingers were touching.

Kaoru knew the drill as well, she was to completely let go of Chisato's hand a d pretend about their light relationship as friends.

The media is a crazy bunch. Chisato took forever to convince her friends that she was in no relationship of sorts and of course some well kept secrets on the way.

Chisato eyes Hina, she knows that the biggest threat here is and will be Hikawa Hina and her mind begins to turn. 

Plan C, find wea-, maybe killing Hina is too much....

At least to shut her up, Chisato sighs and grins at the newcomers. "Aya-chan what a coincidence this is." Forced cheerfulness thick in her voice.

Aya either didn't pick it up or couldn't pick up the strain and flashes a large smile at Chisato, "Uwa, Chisato-chan... Who's this?" A wink followed by a nudge by the vocalist.

Chisato shakes her head at Aya, then apologetically looks at Kaoru, "You know very well I don't swing that way...."

A nervous laugh echoes the rather empty space, Chisato thought most or maybe even all of the girls back at CiRCLE were one way or another lesbian, and never really expected on of her own who would ask that fated question.

Aya giggles, she eyed the purple haired figure carefully, her head swimming in thought once again. 

"Hina-chan, I'm going to get a drink you want any?" Aya tilts her head at her partner, who shakes diligently. 

"Onee-chan is waiting for me at Tsugu's I'll get a coffee there." Hina smirks at Aya, her other hand shaking an empty bottle of water. 

"A thirsty one ain't ya, Aya-chan?" Hina's voice was laced with a sickly sweet poison, earning a blush from Aya. 

The pink haired girl rushes off, her face the same colour as her hair. Adorable.

Hina turns to Chisato, a certain evil preceding at Chisato, "Now, _Chi-chan_ and _Kao-chan_ ," Hina giggles, "Aya is definitely going to her time, shall we talk?"

* * *

Chisato knew better than underestimate the younger twin, Hina was born with super powers anyway. Nothing within earshot would skim past Hina's keen eyes. 

Hina could look at a carbon fibre optic bow and already know how to shoot it. 

Trust Chisato on this, Pasupare's trip to the archery range were a bag of cats.

Hina nods at the duo, creases working around her forehead. "So your company doesn't mind you two dating but allows if it's a straight relationship but you two aren't dating?" 

Hina shakes her head, Chisato could bet that the genius Hina Hikawa is having a seizure just thinking. 

"Yes, Hina-chan, I'm afraid me and Kaoru's relation is rather..." Chisato nods, her head swimming around for a certain word.

"Fucked up?" Hina cuts her train of thought, "Yeah, it's pretty fucked up."

"Why are y'all even doing this in the first place?" Hina tilts her head.

Chisato eyes Kaoru carefully, who wasn't helping at all. 

"Well...." Chisato got brain jammed, she doesn't remember why they are doing this, are they even dating? Would Chisato openly call Kaoru someone she cares about? 

Thoughts continue to flood into Chisato's mind, this wasn't part of the plan!

Hina, luckily, picked up the many hidden signs in Chisato's deep violet eyes, "Eh, I don't really care about why, just don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do."

Hina waves with her right hand, triggering Chisato's consciousness back to life.

"Right, of course Hina-chan." Chisato nods and turns to Kaoru, "We need to talk."

A pause.

"Tonight." Chisato pokes Kaoru's face which was rather stiff. Chisato could have said a few more but everyone's favourite rising idol, Aya Maruyama, returned triumphant with a pink coloured milk shake raised high.

"Look, Hina-chan! It's pink!" Aya leans forward at Hina her eyes glowing... Equally as pink?

Hina laughs, "Aya-chan, you really are childish." 

"Hey! I was just saying!" Aya pouts, turning away from the trio, "I'm leaving, I going to Tsugu's and Sayo-chan is gonna have a few words with you." Aya waves at Chisato and promptly exits the store.

"Hey, pulling out the onee-chan card? Not fair, wait up, Aya-chan!" Hina quickly picks up their bags and run after Aya, not before waving a quick goodbye, of course.

Once Hina touches the exit, she turns back to wink at Chisato, sticks out her tongue and a small wave, something Aya used to do.

Chisato shakes her head lets out a laugh, "Come on, Kaoru, we have one last shoot for today."

* * *

"Shirasagi-san, I have your tea." A certain voice, perked up the atmosphere in the otherwise silent dressing room.

Chisato nods and points Ha'un to the table next to her. Ha'un's continuous loyalty towards Chisato has given Chisato quite the impact on the Korean. 

"Can I ask you a few questions Ha-chan?" Chisato swivels around, the chair creaking ever so softly. 

"Of course," Ha'un's back facing Chisato, her hands busy in collecting various make up equipment. "Ask away, but be warned, I'm not the best at giving advice."

Chisato smiles, "Do you think I should have quit while I could?" 

Ha'un pauses her work, ponders for a while, "Are you unhappy at where your at now, Shirasagi-san, or are you looking for something new?"

Chisato turns back towards the mirror, eyeing the frilly dress that reminds her strangely of Shirokane-san. "We, I suppose both answers aren't wrong."

"Then is it a person?" Ha'un's voice cut back, sensing the arising tension. 

"Maybe so." Chisato nods thoughtfully, her eyebrows in slight raise. "If it was a person what would you say?"

"I would never do something like that!" The usually composed, hairdresser's outburst took Chisato by shock. " I mean, I wouldn't ever do that, doesn't make any sense for **me** to sacrifice so much for someone! Of course."

A wink, came from the girl. "Mom's back in Korea and my boyfriend is more self-sufficient then I am.."

Chisato smiles, "Thank you, Ha-chan, I have an idea of what your talking about.." 

"Will you consider it, Shirasagi-san?" Ha'un tilts her head. 

"I've already decided it." Chisato's turn to wink at Ha'un.

"But I have a job to do, and so do you." 2 claps, "Come on, let's roll this year's box office."

* * *

> For the first time in quite a while, Chisato didn't bother look for a mask, she found it rather.... incessant and unneeded. Much to her surprise, it felt like a spell has been lifted.
> 
> Like a concrete jacket, that was slowly pried of her back, reliving her of so much weight and pressure she never knew she had.
> 
> Chisato knows her role doesn't call for it, she knows how it's supposed to play out, she was supposed to die a tragic horrible death, so heart wrenching that even the audience can't help but feel bad.
> 
> Chisato knows that playing the bad guy meant that she would never have a happy ending, she knows that. But did she feel at ease? 
> 
> Chisato told herself that she will not succumb to fitting on another mask, but she was equally as afraid of not wearing one. 
> 
> Her reputation as one of Japan's most refined actresses was quite literally on the line. 
> 
> Her poise and gait were flawless as long as she follows her rules. The every rules she put forth to countless drama students about mastering the arts.
> 
> But now, every bone and joint were off, nothing followed the instructions. Everything was off, yet everything were in place. 
> 
> For the first time, Chisato felt good, she felt alive.
> 
> For the first time, Chisato rekindled her joy for the arts.
> 
> The same energy, that she felt when she saw that actor prance upon the stage twirling and singing. 
> 
> Chisato felt relieved, she felt alive, she felt renewed. And she felt a desire, a desire to push forth and astound the audience.
> 
> And she felt like she has done perfectly. She could feel the many states looking at her.
> 
> How is Shirasagi-san looking so different? They ask, and Chisato was afraid to not have an answer. 
> 
> For the first time, Chisato didn't want to cut, she didn't want to retake.
> 
> For the first time, Chisato didn't look forward to scene. 
> 
> For the first time, she didn't wait for Mr Director to call scene.
> 
> Chisato Shirasagi, made her own.

* * *

"You called?" Chisato stole a glimpse of the purple haired and turns around, in a classic villain fashion. 

"Yes, indeed." Chisato smiles, "I told you we need to talk right?" 

"Of course, I will never disobey someone like you!" Kaoru winks, her tomboyish flair returning slightly.

"Well, I'll cut the goose chase, Ha'un please." Chisato waves aside her colleague whom merely flashes a knowing smile.

The moment the door closes, the masks crack, it's pieces falling onto the floor, the many worn out pieces, held by nothing but sheer willpower and thought, slowly crumble, 2 of whom one may call the great minds that has ever stepped into the world of the arts, together and the presence of each was nothing short of menacing. 

But neither will give, neither would concede, even if the mask peels off, nothingness ceases upon their faces, still showing void.

The splendid dance or a vengeful sword fight, the amalgamation of many polychromatic colors, burst into nothingness, it sheer level of countenance left innominated blew in many forms, but nothing past the periphery of the 4 walled room.

Kaoru takes the lead, hooking her hands over Chisato's waist, "So? What is it that you called for?"

A playful shove from Chisato, "Do you want me to be serious or do you want me to toy with you first?"

Kaoru waltz back into the fray, hand in Chisato's "Please, enlighten me, enjoy this time, that we worked so hard for."

Chisato accepts allowing herself to be spun around, "Of course, I know how hard you worked, it's obvious in your face."

Kaoru pauses, unable to reply, "Look at you, hands all vague and worn, feet slow on the rise but quick to the fall."

Chisato pushes her thumb deep into Kaoru's cheeks, rubbing away the many layers of make-up, "Look at the tiredness, seeping from your eye bags, look at the lack of strength in your arms."

Chisato lifts herself into Kaoru's arms, her moves prompting more action from the other girl.'

"Look at the pain that caused you so much agony," Chisato prods the saber into Kaoru's nape, "Just admit it, your tired? Aren't you so?"

Kaoru pushes the light blade away, her hand cease to draw her own, "Tiredness is a understatement, but don't tell me you aren't?"

Kaoru's sudden lunge catches the blonde off-guard, "You see, even if the tiredness is too much can we really complain? I can tell your tired too, but i can't seem to put my finger on what.."

Kaoru's tip, punctures the pure white gloves, resting quietly by Chisato's waist. 

A timely save indeed, but the offensive doesn't stop there. 

"As professionals in our field of expertise, i believe this is part of the job isn't it? We may not have completely agreed to it but surely we signed up for it didn't we?" Kaoru's strikes hit precisely yet unfaltering, giving no space for the violet eyed beauty. 

Chisato could feel her breath growing saint, trying to recollect her pace, holding out for a counter attack.

"As tired as _I_ may be, I'm certain your as tired equally," Kaoru smiles, "Don't convince me otherwise, we've been through this many times already." 

The blade slams against the wall behind Chisato, cornered and impatient to get out. "Who told you that? Many years of us together, you are yet unable to beat me in a simple game of Twenty Questions, what gives you the right to assume so?"

A slight stumble on Kaoru's part might have pathed the way to Chisato's smooth victory, "just because you worked with me doesn't mean you know me inside out, how often have we ever actually, truly talked heart to heart, with no walls between, no fakes interloping?" 

Chisato rushes forward, "Rarely wouldn't you agree? And whose fault may that be?" Chisato pierces the heart, hand on the saber's hilt, palms pushed in, "i wonder whether it was I who has inspired such a change in you?" 

A pause, the sword fighting ceases as the dangerous blossom of death eases itself, the battle that drained Kaoru breathless, but neither had moved, neither had even taken a step, yet the battle was fought.

"So," Chisato yields her blade, sliding it back into it's sheath, smiling, "Shall we begin the real talk now?" 

All Kaoru just nods, complimented by a real, genuine, pure, smile. "Yes we shall."

* * *

Chisato was pissed, and really pissed, the talk they had really patched thing up quite well, but there was still thing they couldn't change like thier external behavior with others.

Like, fans.

Chisato liked fans, she really hoped she had more but she liked them nonetheless.

But what she didn't like about fans was that they can be a little to loud for the blonde

After all, she was human, not anything special

Chisato's expression was held hard as neutral and a kind smile, but her heart rate was skyrocketing

Kaoru didn't notice the tension that was across the table, of course she wouldn't. Why would she?

Chisato's face further tightens, her legs loosening up, Operation Kick-Kaoru-on-the-kneecap was a go.

Chisato pulls back her feet, secretly thanking herself for wearing hard-toed shoes, and she lets it go at full force, it's origin to break Kaoru's cool composure right there and then, and Chisato knows exactly what she was looking for and she knows exactly how to get there

But what she didn't know is that somehow the table grew a extra leg

 **CLANG**!

The shrill metal was hit with the G-force of a Angry Shirasagi Chisato.

_Fuck. My shoe..._

_Kaoru definitely noticed that..._

And Kaoru did notice that.

A smug grin forming on the purple haired girl's face

_That bastard...._

Chisato face curls back into polite judgement, her mind in overdrive

_I can't find my shoe..._

Her leg extending forward, exploring the depths of what lies under the cafe table

_No way it got stuck in the frame.._

Chisato pulls her legs up, forehead furrowed in concentration

Then, something smooth slides to greet her stocking-covered feet

A visible distortion seen on Kaoru's face.

Chisato pushes her leg further in, pushing her chair in gingerly

Her legs curled up further and pulsating on Kaoru's left thigh

The smoothness of the latex was like a feather to Kaoru's soft skin

Just how Kaoru likes it, how does Chisato know that?

What happens in the talk, stays in the talk.

As Chisato quickly moves on to the other thigh, not wanting to leave the other side cold.

She eyes the smug smile that was present throughout, now melted into nothing more than a quiet scoff and a controlled smile

Chisato could see the mist forming in front of Kaoru's mouth, her hot breaths forming mist in the open air. 

Whatever Chisato was doing to Kaoru, it was fucking working.

Chisato determination hardens, she's _so_ going to try that tonight.

* * *

Chisato thought this wasn't such a bad change

She was finally the more dominant one, she now had the one-upper that Kaoru didn't.

The once shy girl, despite her continuous effort to prevent her old self from showing to the world was actually less present during sex.

Much to Chisato's disappointment

Chisato grins at Kaoru, who she has pinned onto the wall, her knee sliding up Kaoru's groin, her lips surrounding Kaoru's left ear

"What's wrong, Kao-chan?" Chisato licks the edges of Kaoru's ear, "Where's that flair of yours now?"

Kaoru was too busy controlling her breathing to answer.

Giving Chisato the green light to go further.

She slides on of her slender hands up Kaoru's vest, her cold fingers brushing against Kaoru's abs, which was surprisingly well developed.

"Kao-chan~, can you hold it a while more, your Chi-chan isn't really that happy with what you did to me this afternoon." 

Chisato purrs into Kaoru's ear, her face red in passion, she wants to see Kaoru's face all flushed and crimson.

But that'll break her composure and that's not what Chisato would want.

He hands continue to explore, moving up to Kaoru's nicely developed breast, she sucks onto Kaoru's neck, leaving marks all over Kaoru's nape.

A soft squeeze final breaks Kaoru's shield as she lets out a soft girlish moan, quite contradictory to her exterior act.

Chisato pushes her knees further upwards.

Channeling whatever annoyance she originally had of Eve with her constant 'Bushidos'.

She managed to lift the surprisingly light Kaoru off her feet, much to both girls surprise.

And that sent Kaoru reeling, her limbs were now in a crazed frenzy around Chisato's body, her moans grew louder with each second, soft begs escape for mouth, and floats into Chisato's ear

But the blonde pays it no mind.

"Your not done until I'm done, and I say we're done when you finally give in." Chisato groans into Kaoru's ear, "So be a good girl and listen to me."

Chisato continue to attack where Kaoru's likes it the most, her fingers removed from Kaoru's breast and now into Kaoru's wet silt.

Chisato can't help be feel embarrassed, this was definitely not what an idol should be doing.

But Hina and Aya has already done this more than once, it wouldn't hurt to join the fun.

Chisato continue to please Kaoru, her eyes staring at her own wet dress, dammit, its brand new...

Chisato shrugs, if she's gonna ruin her dress might as well ruin Kaoru while at it

Slowly 2 turned into 3 and 3 became 5, Chisato couldn't help but giggle at the once 'manly' Seta Kaoru, now nothing more than a dripping wet mess.

Chisato licks Kaoru's ear, "Ara ara~ Kao-chan. aren't we arriving soon?"

"Come, let me do it for you."

Chisato remembers the time when Hina couldn't FUCKING STOP FLIRTING WITH AYA EVERY 3 SECONDS, and turned it up to a thousand

Her hands blurring inside Kaoru, her eyes flared in s light sultry energy. 

"Come on, Kao-chan~, just cum.. You have done so well, no need to hold on any longer."

But as stubborn as Seta Kaoru could get, she just wouldn't give up.

Chisato sighs, "Guess you leave me with no choice..." Chisato finally lets the worn out Kaoru a rest on her own two feet as she leans down , licking her pre-cum covered fingers and continuing to lick the edge of Kaoru's silt.

and... 3...

2....

1.....

Chisato smiles.

She finally won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading wow, I posted this early cuz I felt bad for delaying chapter 2 heh heh, so yeah... Urm thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: Falling Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i forgot to save, good job.... Anyway, im changing writing methods again, suddenly placing smut out of nowhere in chapter 3 huh, now half of my reader base is gone, hyoik, anyway hope yall enjoy these, literally the only thing keeping me sane is writing as yeah, if yall enjoy it that's enough for me.

"Is that Chisato Shirasagi and Kaoru Seta?"

"My lord, it's them in the flesh!"

"I want an autograph...."

"I heard they are stepping away from the business for a while?" 

Chatter and mummers stemmed to engulf the duo, so much rumors had spread so quickly over the span of a dew days, some even claiming that they were dating, Chisato giggles at the thought, her hands laced together by her front, her purse held tight in her hands. The light yellow blouse, brushed against her knees, her legs going against the smooth breeze of the wind, her thoughts smooth sailing, maybe she _should_ date Kaoru, but Chisato think that would be too much of a treat to Kaoru and shoves that idea away. She glances at her partner, who looked rather refreshed that her disguise was no longer needed, her ponytail now cut open, letting her purple hair fall to her sides, a change of appearance for the guitarist. A light pink, wool shirt complimented the grey coat and navy blue jeans perfectly, a small key chain at looks suspiciously like Chisato hung pocket side of Kaoru, a work of modern art of Chisato would say, of course it's a wonderful piece of work, Chisato choose Kaoru;s outfit, none would be wiser!

Chisato grins at thought, the Kaoru's face when she absent-mindedly handed Kaoru the key chain was nothing short of priceless, the once flustered girl now wore the key chain proudly, most people couldn't pull that off without looking at least a little over fifty but Kaoru seemed to do just fine with it, a soft grin plastered oh her face, smiling at fellow commuters who even flashes the smallest smile at her. Chisato smiles to herself, Kaoru seems to have that vibe going on for her, attention-seeking even when not, blessing or curse, it's really for the beholder to decide. 

A casual hand, slips into Kaoru's pocket before pulling out her phone with it, Chisato smiles at her, typing the password into without looking, the odd number pattern had closer to zero connection to anyone they know, yet the numbers, 177013, seemed so familiar, but Chisato decided not to question Kaoru's odd choices. Plugging her own earphones into the jack, hitting the play button and Chisato was pleasantly surprised to find out Kaoru actually listens to Pasupare songs, even some of the older ones where Chisato wished so could kindly forget that she sung, but would rather avoid another crying Aya, Kaoru tilts her head in annoyance, Chisato's habit to commit petty theft was not something Chisato would what her fans to learn. Kaoru simple leans down, pops one of Chisato's ear phones out and slips it on herself, and stays there, not lifting her head as well.

Oh the mockery, Kaoru has and is still taller than Chisato, by 18 cm, hasn't she grown at all? Chisato nearly kicks Kaoru in the shin, Chisato glares at Kaoru who merely winks and pecks Chisato on the cheek before returning her the one headphone, pulling out Chisato's own phone and coping what Chisato herself did a few seconds ago. Chisato's face could stop twitching, since when was she in the yuri business with Kaoru, that's legally illegal! Chisato's pale face was brushed with red, causing Kaoru to giggle a little, "What's so funny," Chisato snaps at Kaoru, which the other girl merely smiles, "Nothing, it's just that's it been quite the time since you last blushed." Chisato nods, "So what?" 

And what Kaoru says next is what made her snap, "Nothing, i just think it's really cute when you blush." And Chisato nearly blushed from that again, oh the agony. 

* * *

"Where are we going again Chi-chan?" Kaoru nudges Chisato's arm, "We have been wondering around for quite a while already, are you lost?" 

"In you dreams you nut," Chisato grins, bopping her head to the 'bushido' song as Hina likes to call it, "We are just killing time before the rest arrive, plus, i would like to look at some clothes." 

"For yourself?" 

"No, for you actually," Chisato smirks, she knows Kaoru secretly hates getting fitted, especially by Chisato, but Chisato was the only person who could truly grasp what Kaoru really wants, not everyone can decipher Kaoru's 50 shades of hakanai, "Plus, it might be good if you and Maya-chan get some clothes, after all you are her 'best man ', aren't you?" Chisato grins, hand on Kaoru's chest after all, Kaoru was the 'manliest' among them all. 

"Back to the point Chisato, what does that have to do with looking at dresses?" Chisato smiles, she never said they were doing it now, "We'll leave the actual male dressing to when Maya arrives, don't want to leave them behind wouldn't we?" 

Kaoru just smiles, lifting her arms up, allowing Chisato to measure the outfit, she does look good in pink. The mall was relatively empty and that was just how Kaoru likes it, a lazy Wednesday was a rather odd time to go shopping especially for college students such as Maya and Eve, plus their status as student don't really put them high on the list of 'richness'. Speak of the devil, the duo in question, along with _A_ _bsolute Wing Man_ Hina Hikawa and _Sunday Heroine Idol_ Aya, popped from the corner, the mouths agape, Eve points at Chisato. "You own this place?" Chisato nearly burst out laughing, dear gods, never in her life did she thought she would be _that_ un-recognizable, "The entertainment industry pays a lot but not _that_ much alright, fufu~." 

Chisato grins and ushers the girls together, come on why are ya'll so shocked?" Chisato laughs, then remembers that they were stepping on royalty, the mall that is allocated here was one the biggest and most high-end places to shop in all of Japan, Maya and Eve probably was not ready for such a big surprise, "The guards wanted our IDs then when they saw our names they escorted us in." Eve said excitedly, she faced look hyped with sweat despite the freezing cold environment, "They even gave me recommendations to shops!"Chisato smiles, Kaoru's choice of escorts were rather on point, they have gone through quite the trouble trying to make this day special for the to-be-brides. When a quick brunch menu was catered peculiarly for them including some Finnish delicacies, all written under Maya's name of course, despite her not paying a cent. 

Maya's worried smiles was forcefully brightened up by who knows what, her face cramped up, unsure whether to laugh or cry, her faced opted with 'shredded cheese' , holes and gaps in her facial expression a mix of confusion, sadness, panic and fear all jumbled up and compacted into her awkward smile, of course, Chisato felt nothing but achievement in her heart, she done a few things for her friends before, but it never felt enough, this time, she hoped to quench that longing for attention? Completion? Chisato doesn't want to dwell on it much.

"Have any of you eaten? I hope not, it took me and Kaoru took quite a while to pick out a menu." Chisato nods thoughtfully at Kaoru, whom replies with a equally thoughtful smile, thinking of the many Finnish dishes they most likely never get to try, until now. Eve smiles, "Me and Maya are broke!" Her high pitched happy voice making her statement almost sound pitiful. "We both decided to forgo lunch anyway, so we'll be in your care!" Maya seemed to panic at that, "I never said we're not eating lunch I meant we eat lunch somewhere, less fancy you know." Maya waves her hands around, looking at Chisato for help, Chisato smirks vilely, "Oh no, Eve-chan, Maya was just to afraid to tell you she spent quite the sum for this delicious meal that she bough for you! She told us personally to get something Finnish and she'll pay us back!" 

Maya losses it, not completely but starts to shriek softly, "Ehhhhhh!" Before quieting down, "Ehhhhh?" 

Chisato laughs, it feels good to be with friends, Chisato carefully nudges Kaoru who was looking at the slightly distressed yet confused Maya, Kaoru seemed to pick up on Chisato's signal and calls for Maya whispering something in her ear, before letting her off the hook. "You didn't reveal the surprise didn't you?" Kaoru merely shrugs and pats Chisato's head, something Chisato has grown quite fond of but would never admit. Maya seemed more relived but uncertain how relived she should feel, of course, we was in some mad rush with Eve, Chisato and Kaoru. Not to mention she did _not_ see this sudden marriage coming, not by a long shot.

Kaoru pats Eve on the back, "Come, let us go to the diner, can't let our host be waiting can we?" Leading the excited white haired girl by the hand, with Hina and Aya following suit with Aya clutching Eve's open arm and Hina shuffling in front. Chisato smiles at Maya who was dragging behind, "What's wrong? You don't look very happy about this outing?" Maya shudders, cold sweat forming on her forehead, "No, no Chisato-san, you mistaken me, I'm over the moon in fact, I'm just nervous for the future. I'm we both are in our final years, we both are barely able to keep ourselves afloat at the moment, rent is taking up a lot, you know? I skipped my shift today just to go shopping which i would be able to buy anything! Now, I''m really in your debt, Chisato-san." 

Chisato smiles, thought building in her mind, "Maybe your right?" Chisato looks squarely at Maya, her smile teasing, trying to ease the evilness was not easy after years of the pre-mentioned role, "You know, being in Paasupare for so many years helped me understand myself and you guys a ton more you know, and i know for certain that we all have changed, for good or for worst? Who knows, but i know one thing for sure, Eve is not the same anymore, she's grown, i can tell she wants to help now, maybe just maybe someone close enough to her might just be able to help her open up!" Chisato eyes Maya with a smile, "Someone so in love with her that she'll willingly do anything for her? Can you think of anyone, Maya-chan?" Chisato puts forth her hand, never been more happy to see Maya accept it.

* * *

The meal hall was bigger than anything Maya had seen, or that's what Chisato learnt from watching Maya's slack expression, her mouth agape and her hands swaying by her side, of course that was completely contradicted by the other 3 members of Pasupare who were feverishly prancing around or taking photos. Something grown adults should not do, of course that didn't stop them from earning distasteful eyes. Chisato pokes a finger at Kaoru, jabbing into her arm head tilting to the 3 up front. Kaoru nods and ushers the trio forward to the buffet, Chisato grinning at Maya, 'We have a lot more surprises for you," And Maya's face was nothing short of pure dread once again. Chisato giggles before puling Maya along, prompting her to enjoy herself, "Just trust me Maya-chan, you will not regret it." Maya's shoulder's started to slump but she takes a good breath and smiles back, a distressed yet fatherly one, somehow only manageable by the one and only Yamato Maya. 

The 6 agreed to occupy a small corner spot in the restaurant in hopes of attracting less attention, Eve went all out with the buffet every savory dish were not spared from her fast hands, her plate pilled up quite the appetite from the Finnish, Maya heaving a sigh of relive that they, in fact, do not charge by per item. If so, Chisato was glad that the extra ambulance insurance would finally come in handy. Maya went for slightly light option of appetizers, knowing the menu thanks to Kaoru's hindsight, Maya didn't want to over fill herself. Hina had a devilish smile on her face as she carefully places her plate down, only a simple bagel on it's steed, Chisato knew it something is going soon. Aya went almost as hard as Eve, but on the other side of the flavor spectrum everything sweet or pretty easily found their way. Aya could never finish so much food nor could she dare eat them, her weight consciousness catching up slowly, "Hey, Hina-chan....." 

Hina's grin told everyone around the table she planned this already, as Aya blushes furiously, "I see why you didn't what to take any more." The two then carried on to snack of Aya's plate, with Hina's constant teasing and Aya's non-stop blushing, everything felt like they were 16 once again, things really change fast over 5 years. Chisato and Kaoru didn't bother take anything at all, just asking Hina to grab 2 glasses of juice and a pitcher of lemon water. Hina gladly obliged and the meal was just Chisato and Kaoru being all-smiles and striking up conversations with Eve, "Where do you want to do next after the meal?" Chisato smiles at Eve. 

Eve just grins back, "I heard from Kaoru that Maya knows the way for this!" Chisato smiles right back, her eyes peering at Maya, who looked as surprised as she can get, looking at Kaoru as if she had betrayed her trust. Kaoru shrugs in defiance, "I think I'll get some yogurt, care to follow, Maya?" Kaoru nods at Chisato, it was time Maya finally take control over her own date after all. Chisato sits silently with the remaining 3 people, watching the sheer wholesomeness of the trio in front could melt Chisato's rough exterior with ease, Hina was all smiles, Aya were busy taking pictures with all 4 of them in it, Eve was savoring the classic Finnish breakfast items while more and more dishes came, it was a 5 course meal after all, they were here to be spoiled with choice. 

Soon, Maya and Kaoru were to return with a bid platter of fruits, nuts and nougat along with dishes of different natural yogurt. Kaoru looking more relaxed and Maya looking rather dreaded yet excited, Kaoru must have spill at least some beans by then, but Chisato would put full trust in her, after all, they both seem more whole now, or open if Chisato would say. "After this shall we let Maya take the lead?"Kaoru addresses the other girls, her hands opening up, gesturing to Maya who puffs out her chest and smiles, "Yeah, follow me."

Chisato smiles, Kaoru does have a way with words after all, wouldn't it be fun to see how much power she actually holds?

* * *

With a small notebook in her left pocket, and a huge wad of cash in the other, Maya seemed rather confident, her chest semi puffed out as she guides the other 5 to their first location, Chisato walked rather slowly with Kaoru at the back of the pack, Kaoru laughing to herself, "I feel like a dotting parent now." 

"Now you know how i feel most of the time." 

"Excuse me? I am and has always been a good girl." 

"Yeah, go fish asshole," Chisato laughs merrily, it's been quite a while since she could fully let go of herself, their bickering almost reminding Chisato about their good old days as teenagers.

"I'm glad you two are so friendly with each other now!" Aya seemed to moves the front towards Chisato, "I really missed this side of Chisato-chan."

Hina soon follows up after shoving Eve towards Maya who collided in a small pack, laughing nervously, Chisato may have seen Maya take Eve's hand, she could tell with Hina blocking. 

"Yeah! It's like you and Kaoru-kun made up and might have even made _out_ while at it." Hina smirks, earning a punch from Aya.

"That's rude!" Aya scolds.

"Tell that to their blushes, Aya-chan." 

Chisato could look everywhere but at Kaoru or Aya, Hina has always been good at this kind of thing, she might be the most 'social' person but she can defiantly read a mind or two. 

"Hina... You have....Quite the imagination." Chisato scoffs, pushing Hina out of her face. "We would never." 

"Guys, we're here." Maya voice cut the conversation and everyone's heart melted when they saw Maya holding Eve's hand, who blushes and lets go suddenly, much to Eve's disappointment _and_ credit, the Finnish pressed the advantage, and grabs Maya's hand back. 

"No." 

"No?" 

"No, now come." Eve drags the terrified girl along, leaving everyone else in their dust. 


	5. Chapter 5: Catastrophe & The Force of the Final Suspense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Eve sitting in a changing room.  
> I-D-O-N-T-K-N-O-W-W-H-A-T-T-H-E-Y-A-R-E-D-O-I-N-G  
> First come marriage,  
> Then comes love,  
> Cuz Chisato is a prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU, 2 characters we'll be making a tiny cameo in this chapter, they aren't in the character list but just note. 
> 
> And i just noticed how bad i am at tagging and my reads are going down faster than my life.

"Hina that's mean." 

"Not if they don't find out!" 

"There is literally only the 6 of us and i doubt any of the staff is willing to do it for us." 

"Or we can push them in ourselves..." Chisato mumbles, drawing much uncalled for attention. "What? I'm just saying _it_ can happen."

Hina smirks at the comment, when Hina smirks, Chisato usually likes to stay at least 10 meters distance away from her, not wanting to get roped into another mess, but this time she honestly wouldn't mind. 

Maya was looking around nervously, as if a certain 4 people were all staring at her, which was rather on the dot, they all agreed to split up and try to, Hina Quote: Secure the perimeter, before asking to the staff to help out with the small prank.

It was rather simple, get a bunch of Maya-sized suits along with other nice clothes hung up in another changing booth, ask Eve to move to the other booth to try on her clothes, and Eve being Eve would most likely ask Maya to enter as well, allowing them to land a simple shove and the couple would be in together with plenty of room. The size of the changing room was rather ambiguous if Chisato may say. Aya was with Hina, picking out different pieces of black wear while Hina earned a profound a new interest in bow ties, a truly terrifying idea. 

Kaoru was busy charming the staff, her hand waving away her fringe, an endearing smile on her face, her body posture perfect in every way, casual yet elegant, graceful yet modern. Chisato could appreciate that it was all day when you are able to see magic on the streets, and to Chisato the actions of a simple actor can bring so much enjoyment to her. "Chisato-chan! Done!" A voice rang from behind Chisato, Hina had poked her head above Chisato's neck, with Aya on the other, at the same time Kaoru cam strolling back with 2 gentlemen who willingly agreed to the idea. The shop was relatively empty after all, Chisato was sure they were just likely dying of boredom. 

Aya sure made it hard for the two, picking out plenty of different designs and other clothes. most of them will end up being tailor-made but what's most important is the design. Chisato could imagine what will happen on the day itself, 2 days from today, the duo walking down a red strip, arm in arm, totally not skipping class, exchanging vows and rings. Oh, a ring.... "Kaoru! We forgot the damn ring!" Chisato hissed, Kaoru lifts up a finger, putting it back down slowly as dread settles in, "Oh right... Do we have time for a custom one?" Chisato thinks, everyone but the 2 in question listening intently. "I suppose we just just get one right now.... But let's wait, don't want to raise suspicion, i don't even think Maya remembers she needs a ring." Kaoru shrugs as she points to the room, "Ah, their done, the scene is set." 

The four carefully peers over the many clothe hangers, hoping to find the prefect time to rush in. "Maya-san?" Eve's ever unique voice came echoing, "Why is there so many of your clothes here?" The poor bespectacled girl lumbers forward wearily. "Huh? My clothes? I didn't bring any out-AH!" In a blink of an eye everything happened, Hina zoomed past the customer service and pushes Maya into the room, slamming the door shut making way to much noise while doing it. "You two have fun in there ya! You guys aren't coming out until you have decided on what to get married in!" Hina snickers, her back against the wall, hand rummaging through her bag, pulling out what seemed to be a bungee cord? 

Aya deadpans, "Where did you even get that?!" Hina smirks, "Kokoro gave it to me a days back, for what reason? I don't know either. But hey, its coming up as useful now." Chisato made a mental note to put extra into the tip jar later, they were extremely kind and patient with this group of idiots. Funny enough, the protests that occurred inside the room ended rather short, only with Maya's signature 'Ehhh' popping up once. Hina soon tidied up the mess she made, tying one end of the bungee cord to the tiny key and the other to the counter table using, Hina quote, 'The power of a straight angle', The key somehow managed to be locked in place, unless the people inside are willing to shift an entire counter, it was rather difficult to escape. 

"Now we wait?" Aya's was visibly confused by the silence , even the staff were rather un-amused and went back to their regular jobs, some mumbling their apologies and others helping Hina look at more bow ties. Hina wearing a bow tie might just be Aya's worst nightmare or Aya's go-to look for Hina now and Chisato wasn't sure which to hope for, eventually, the silence got so nerving Hina couldn't look at bow ties no more. "Chisato-chan, this is not boppin at all, I mean, their probably making out in there, you know." Hina marches forward, carefully placing her ear on the door, pausing to listen. Chisato eyes the trickster carefully. not wanting Hina to barge into a room with potentially 2 girls in heat. Hina's face froze, beckoning Aya over, soon Kaoru joined in, Chisato held on firm until Kaoru finally walked over. 

"They actually sound like us that night." Kaoru nonchalantly stated, and Chisato blushed crimson, "There's no way, their doing.... _that_." Kaoru shrugs, "Says the girl who harassed me in front of a fan." Chisato marches forward. leering in towards the door, with Hina and Aya below her, even before Chisato reaches the gap, she could hear the two inside, making rather... unprofessional sounds, definitely not what idols should do. Chisato slowly tries to pry open the door open, untying the bungee-laced key and removing Hina's bag, her eyes desperate for a peek, as Chisato finds herself peering deeper, her mind thinking, "There's no way right? There's no way!" The moment they seemed to open the door, and peered in they literally fell onto each other. 

"Haha! I told you, Maya-san!" Eve's voice rang through the tiny stall, "They will eventually find the noises weird!" The duo were happily laughing, Maya scarred to a certain extent, Eve's phone was showing some Romance TV show while the two very obviously not under-dressed nor looking extremely sexual, but their sense of humor was not the main reason for their shock, the duo, despite the many choices of dresses, Eve ended going on a more manly look, picking up Maya's suit instead. Thus, Chisato and Kaoru were left with 2 very well dressed gentle-ladies, and Chisato could only agree that was the most suited for the to be brides. 

"Aya-chan! Chisato-chan! Did you two gain weight or something!" A voice came from below, "That's very rude Hina!" Aya voice hits back, slapping Hina while at it, soon the mess clears and everyone was standing in front of Eve and Maya, the two dressed ever so smartly in their matching suits and, urgh, bow ties, Hina smiles, "I approve of the bow tie, I give it a pass!" Chisato grumbles a few incoherent words before making eye contact with Kaoru. "Yeah, maybe a regular tie instead? Or just completely ditch the tie." Eve grins, whispering in Maya's ear, "Yeah, we'll ditch the ties." 

Maya paid a whopping 600000 yen for the 2, of course to Chisato and Kaoru, that was no more than a day of pay.

* * *

Rest of the day was rather empty, not many interesting things happened to the 6, other than Maya's uncalled for kabedon which might have caused a few unneeded squealing from Aya and Eve who was completely red. Chisato often found themselves looking at Kaoru which was rather annoying, Chisato was slowly going mad, was this Kaoru really want she missed? Was there even any difference? Chisato wished she had an answer, the 6 soon split into their many different directions, Maya and Eve heading for the subway, planning to head right home to continue with their school work, both looking rather happy, good for Maya. Hina and Aya took a bus instead, the night was young, the sun just set and there were plans that the both of them were to go catch a movie. 

Kaoru had her own plans and went ahead to meet Okusawa Misaki along with Tsurumaki Kokoro, thus, Chisato was alone once again, she might want to meet a few other friendly faces, maybe with Kanon... She thinks back, almost everyone she knew back in her teenager days lived nearby, with the exception of Kasumi and her mates, last she heard they were lost in Kansai. Chisato stood alone, by the road side, looking around maybe she _should_ phone Kanon, there was nearly nothing to do anyway, they haven't talked since their last meeting at Chisato's shoot.

"Ah, Chisato-san...Eh?" A drawled out voice came from behind, meanwhile another familiar voice spoke, "Ah? Shirasagi-san and Aoba-san? What a coincidence......" 

An unlikely trio indeed, Chisato was suddenly sandwiched between 2 other faces, ever so familiar once again, they never talked but she suppose this wasn't such a bad time anyway. "Ah Aoba-san, Shirokane-san, do you two have anything on? Care for a drink?"

* * *

The trio ended up in a karaoke place, all three awkwardly fidgeting and taking small sips of their drinks. "Hey, I think i'll turn on some music" 

Chisato glares at Moca, "If you dare play Shuwarin*Dreamin I will kill you." 

"But the _shuwa shuwa_ ~" Moca smirks, "Maruyama-san is gonna be so sad if she heard you say that." 

Rinko smiles softly in the corner, "Shirasagi-san... I heard you... got fired?" 

Chisato rolls her eyes, those guys are _good_ that this propaganda this huh. "I didn't get fired, Kaoru and I merely quit, the media is good at spreading lies." Chisato smiles at Rinko, her schoolmate was more of the quiet side for sure and they rarely had a chance to speak, the closest thing they had in common was probably Hina and Aya, the latter who spent one year with Rinko in their second year. 

_Shuwa~ Shuwa~_

Chisato was cut by Aya's voice, her eyes glaring right at Moca, "I told you no." 

"But it's Maruyama-san, I wanted to hear her voice!"

"Are you sure, it's not for the memes?" 

"Girl's scouts honor." Moca cheeky raises her hand in pledge, her smile knowing.

"There wasn't girl scouts?" Chisato looks at Rinko "There wasn't girl scou- You son of a bitch." 

Moca laughs, "See! Even Shirokane-san is enjoying herself, this karaoke thing was a good idea, we should go out together more Shirasagi-san." 

"Wasn't the idea Shirasagi-san's in the first place?" Rinko points out, earning Moca more glares from Chisato. 

"Anyway, how's life? I bet plenty of things have changed with all our separate lives, as you can tell, me and Kaoru are taking a break, what about you?" Chisato grins at Moca, hoping to know a few things about her acquaintances. 

Moca grins, "I heard a few interesting point happened in Shirokane-san's life, but I think I'll let her do the talking, on my side, Ran's better now, she remembers me!" Moca opens her arms, nearly spilling over her drink.

Rinko smiles, "I heard...Yukina-san told me.. She said you two spent...a night together?" Rinko's smile brought no ill intention, but the flush on Moca's face was incurable.

"2 nights actually, but depends on which night your talking about.." Moca tries to cover up the redness with a confident smile, "After all, no one can resist Moca-chan's charms."

Chisato lets go a giggle, Moca really is something else, it was rather sad that they couldn't talk more. 

But the night was young after all, the three agreed to hang around with each other and maybe have a nice supper meal together before leaving for home. 

Rinko shivers, "Is it me or is the AC... getting colder?" 

"Nice try, Shirokane," Moca smirks, "Lisa told me alllll about your new sense of humor." 

Rinko giggles, "You have Ako to thank for that...She really helped... me with this." Rinko picks up her drink, taking a small sip, "Well, we both have already moved into our own place, Tomoe was surprisingly supportive of Ako.... and even offered to help move despite her own job..." Rinko smiles, as if a fond memory just returned to her. "Ako recently got picked up by a professional team..." Rinko pauses, as if she once again gotten lost in her thoughts. 

Chisato pats Rinko's arm, "That's great, how bou-" Moca covers Chisato's mouth, eyeing Rinko, staring right into her soul.

"There's more..... I can feel it...." Moca and Rinko continues to have a mini stare off before Rinko finally yields, giggling, "Yeah, I'm their coach, so technically i'm above Ako."

Chisato suddenly remembers something, "All ways but height? No offence, I remember Ako suddenly grew a ton, just before we all suddenly moved to Tokyo." 

Rinko seemed happy to talk about it, "None taken...Shirasagi-san, Ako seemed revealingly happy about that, she's just disappointed she has to lean down for me to pat her now." 

Moca raises an eyebrow, "Back to you Shirasagi-san, unless you have nothing?" Chisato replies with a shake of her head, smiling politely, she seen many weird things from the entertainment industry, but she doubts any of them would like to hear about it.

"How about...Seta-san? aren't you too living together now?" Chisato raises her eyes, if that was a guess, she would be surprised. 

"Well, we are now, since Kaoru recently sold her place and asked to move in." Moca nods at Chisato, "Then where was Kaoru-san then?" 

Chisato explained their recent trip to the mall where they got Maya and Eve their fancy new clothing, "Oh, I kinda forgot, you guys received it right? The invitation?" 

Moca and Rinko smiles, simultaneously pulling out the sealed envelop, "Just got, it, was checking the mail, Ran told me about it, I think the whole Afterglow is coming." 

Rinko nods in agreement, "Sayo-san was particularly insistent... on going as well, so she roped the whole Roselia along." 

Chisato giggles, it was nice to hear the friends use their old band names, despite most of them already disbanding. "Well. we just have to wait for Kokoro and Kasumi, maybe Chiyu-san and Futaba-san might come along as well. It would be like a whole gathering!"

"What if something goes wrong?" Moca tilts her head and Chisato could feel the curse settling over, "Eh, Shirasagi-san has never screwed up, hehe..." 

Chisato really hopes so..

* * *

The time was of the essence, the day has finally arrived, news has sparked around the world, well, at least in Japan, popular girl bands, Poppin'Party and Raise A Suilen has both returned after a sudden invitation from an 'unknown sender' for a wedding, both parties hailing in return from Kansai and Germany respectively after a lengthily 'holiday'. 

_The Toyama Health Incident was a rather ugly name for it, but Toyama Kasumi didn't seem to care, in fact she looked rather annoyed as if she has been asked that question way to many times. Toyama was quoted to "Wave away questions about her mental state, saying that their 2 week stay in Kansai was rather enjoyable and she felt better." It was also shown the her rumored fiance, Ichigaya Arisa was also rather protective and also waved off questions about her rumored fiance, stating that Kasumi's love live 'has nothing to do with me'._

Chisato switches the channel, opting for a more relax music channel with 24/7 non-stop music, Chisato hops to her feet, using Kaoru as a platform. She strolls to the fridge, pulling out 2 cups of convenience store yogurt. throwing one at Kaoru, causing Kaoru to stumble and juggle the yogurt in hopes of it not exploding on the floor. 

"Ahasdha!" Kaoru's reactions were priceless, at least to Chisato, as she quietly turns back around, rummaging through her fridge, replaying the stumbling Kaoru scene, giggling to herself. She liked this life, they Kaoru's newest post was a teacher at the original art school they went, she just sent in the letter yesterday, saying she would love to join them, Chisato on the other hand, didn't really have anything in mind, she would like to focus on Pasupare, that's for sure, they just weren't spending enough time together as a band.

"Uh.... Chisato... I should have used a spoon." Kaoru stares at Chisato, her mouth covered in yogurt, "Licking the yogurt out wasn't the best idea...." Kaoru was a grown adult, with a PhD in the performing arts and in literature yet she some hows doesn't have the audacity to ask for a spoon. The same woman who was less than 5 hours away going to be Maya's best man, something was really wrong here. 

"You are... Like dumb, but supreme-er."Chisato sighs, wiping Kaoru's face clean, forcing her head downwards, tall motherfucker. "Come on, go get changed, we have a wedding to attend."

And Kaoru's smile stopped her heart.

Fuck.

* * *

The afternoon sun was a hot one, it's blistering heat seemed to crash upon Chisato as she and Kaoru worked back to back, pointing and commanding a team of staff around, not wanting to screw anything up. Hina and Aya both also agreed to reach earlier as well, not wanting to leave their friends to do everything by themselves. The time was barely in the mid afternoons but the place was bustling, they purposely gave Maya the wrong time, knowing that the brown haired girl would come early to help, insistent in doing something. But it was all good, nothing will and nothing can go wrong. They can't let Maya live with that shame! 

Soon more guest joined the reception, Ako, Tsugumi, Nanami, Kanon and even her two new friends, Moca and Rinko both willingly split up from their friends to join them in the arrangement, of course, soon enough, all the girls soon joined in and with the help of 4 different bands almost everything was set, 3 hours before the actual wedding, but protocol states that Eve and Maya should arrive... right.... now.

Just on time, the duo dressed in their casuals walked into 18 well-dressed girls all huddling around smiling and generally have a nice time. "Wait... The reception starts at 5 pm, why is everyone here already?" Maya stares incredulously at Chisato, "You can ask yourself that too, coming early to help on _your_ own lucky day. Plus, look at you two, are those T-shirts, Yamato!" Chisato storms forward, tugging on Maya's shirt, a simple, grey shirt and casual blue jeans, while Eve actually bothered to at least wear a blouse. "Eh... Huehueh. My bad, we'll go get changed immediately." 

Chisato found it quite the miracle that Maya was even let into the place, the hotel having a dress code and all. Chisato turns to Kaoru, "Great, now that, they are here," Chisato tilts her head towards the changing rooms, "Should we all double check everything?" Kaoru nods, leading the other girls to sort through the place, talking to various staff members. With an eye for perfection, Chisato heaves a sigh of relive, everything was alright, everything was perfect, Hina had the flowers ready, Aya was all done double checking the floral on each table, Misaki was hosting the members of Poppin' Party who made it on time, with a _very_ worn out Arisa. RAS also seemed more than happy to join the mix, with Rei taking charge and Rokka heading straight for Ako and was looking around for Asuka, whom Chisato coincidentally met on the way the other night.

On the dot, Kasumi's little sister came along as well, her hand holding a tiny letter, poking her head through the doors, "Onee-chan? Is my onee-chan arou- AH!" 

"AA-CHAN~~" Speak of the devil, Kasumi seemed to aim straight for her sister, giving Chisato time to reconsider who was the older one again. "I muissed yu suo muhs, awren't yu gwad tat Ruka is hwere too?" 

Asuka gives Kasumi a slight shove, "Onee-chan, yeah, missed you too, how was the trip? Was it fun.."

Chisato decides to leave the two sisters alone, as she follows up back to Kaoru, smiling, casually holding Kaoru's left hand, pecking it like how Kaoru herself would do. "Is everything correct?" 

Kaoru smiles, face flushed red from the contact, "Bet a kiss on that?" 

"That doesn't even make sense," Chisato smirks, pulling Kaoru's tie, licking Kaoru's lips. " _Bet_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after this is MayaEve themselves, it's gonna be more backstory into showing how damn oblivious Maya can get when it's about Eve.
> 
> This book was rather light on... well, everything, i can't really say much of the whole fic, but i believed i nailed the Chisato POV, i hope, well, i hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically all my otps in one fuck load of smut, depression and other nice lil things.  
> It's currently on MayaEve (Maya X Eve DUH), if ya'll are fan of Aya X Chisato or stm sorry, ya, Hina is Aya's gf, fight me.  
> Below is the full list that im supposed to write by the end of the year hopefully.
> 
> These are the main relationships in the whole series, in order of writing.  
> So yall will know what i'm going to write next. Those in brackets are implied.
> 
> HinaAya (SayoTsugu, MayaEve) DONE  
> MocaRan (SayoTsugu, YukiLisa, TomoHima) DONE  
> Kasuri (SaayaTae, MocaRan, MasukiRei) DONE  
> KaoChisa (HinaAya, MayaEve) DONE  
> MayaEve (HinaAya, KaoChisa, SayoTsugu)  
> SayoTsugu (YukiLisa, AkoRinko, HinaAya)  
> AkoRinko (Chu²Pareo, YukiLisa)  
> RokkaAsuka (MasukiRei, YukiLisa)  
> YukiLisa (SayoTsugu, HinaAya)  
> And I'll end it off with another  
> HinaAya (Every Fucking SHIP STATED ABOVE.)
> 
> Now looking back. Thats a lot of ships.  
> A total of 10 Fics and guess what, I only on 5....
> 
> KaoChisa is DONE. WEEEE
> 
> I also might slide in a few side stories between each story if time allows
> 
> Please look forward to it! Remember to bookmark the series if your interested, it gives my the will to keep on writing and boosts my ego, so thank you for supporting me!"o, so thank you for supporting me!"


End file.
